tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Artists vs TMNT
Artists vs TMNT ist die 45. Episode aus der auf Youtube veröffentlichten Online-Videoserie Epic Rap Battles of History und die zwölfte und letzte Episode ihrer dritten Staffel. Darsteller *'Nice Peter' als Leonardo (Sprecher), Raphael (Sprecher), Michelangelo (Sprecher), und Luigi (Cameo) *'Epic Lloyd' als Raphael (Darsteller), Michelangelo (Darsteller), Donatello (Darsteller), Leonardo (Darsteller) und Mario (Cameo) *'Xin Wuku' als Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Stuntdoubles) *'Link Neal' als Leonardo da Vinci *'Anthony Padilla' als Raffael *'Ian Hecox' als Michelangelo Buonarroti *'Rhett McLaughlin' als Donatello Beschreibung Diese Videoepisode stellt einen Rap-Wettstreit zwischen den Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und ihren namentlichen Vorbildern aus der Renaissance - Leonardo da Vinci, Raffael, Michelangelo Buonarroti und Donatello - dar. Die Künstler beginnen eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, indem sie - als Gelehrte, Künstler und Wissenschaftler - den Turtles, die sie unter aller Würde sehen, ihre Verachtung zollen, was die Turtles jedoch kalt lässt. Text Ep-Ep-Epic Rap Battles of History Donatello Michelangelo Leonardo Raphael VS Leonardo Michelangelo Donatello And Raphael BEGIN! Leonardo da Vinci Cowabunga, dude, so let’s get it on Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance We got the classical technique To kick these three-toed freaks back under the street (Ooo) I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat You don’t really wanna step to da Vinci I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow So let me pass the mic to my man Donatello. (Uh) Donatello di Niccolo Hard shell, but you’re gross in the middle Wouldn’t wanna touch you with a six-foot chisel Born in goop, raised in poop I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit! Oops! Raffael Sanzio da Urbino Yo! Raphael, and I came to flow Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned til I croaked I’m an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! Michelangelo Buonarroti Oh! Michelangelo, and I’m a giant I made David but I’ll slay you like Goliath I’m a Rap God and you can’t quite touch me This battle’s your Last Judgement, trust me! Donatello di Niccolo & Leonardo da Vinci We drop science! Raffael & Michelangelo Buonarroti We got the mathematics! (alle) The architects of rebirth are rap addicts You beat the Foot but it won’t go well Donatello di Niccolo When you catch an Italian (alle) Boot to the half shell! Leonardo The wisdom of our master (Splinter) Donatello Taught us not to rush to violence (Splinter) Raphael But our master (Master Splinter) Michelangelo Ain’t here, dude! (Hee-yah) Leonardo I don’t think you wanna mess with my katana blades Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away Michelangelo I can bebop and steady rock a mic, sucka! I’m a pristine Sistine nunchucka! Raphael Oh hi, I’m a cool but rude guy Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai Donatello Uh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude 'Cause I don’t Gattamelatta clue what you do Donatello di Niccolo That’s because you mutants are too immature Leonardo da Vinci You wouldn’t know genius if it pissed in your sewer. Raffael We've got the talent (alle) And the minds Raffael And the rhymes so sweet! Michelangelo Buonarroti We’re like your NES game (alle) Cause we can’t be beat! Leonardo You go ahead and hate, we’ll just skate on by Michelangelo You guys draw more dicks than New York pride (alle) We’re the TMNT, drop-kicking Italy Chowing on your tower made of of pizza, save a slice for me! Video thumb|center|320 px Trivia *Auf dem Bildschirm einer Videospielkonsole im Hintergrund des Turtle-Sets sind auch Szenen aus einer früheren Epic Rap Battles-Episode, Mario Brothers vs. Wright Brothers, zu sehen. Vor dieser Episode wurde das Footage dieser Folge schon viermal in der Serie als Wiederholung eingesetzt. Siehe auch *TMNT-Gastauftritte Quellenverzeichnis *[http://www.epicrapbattlesofhistory.com/ Epic Rap Battles of History Website] Kategorie:Online-Medien Kategorie:Episoden (externe Serien) Kategorie:Crossovers (andere Medien) Kategorie:Songs